The Great Quest
by clocktowergirl
Summary: Somehow David Tennant bursts into our hero's room with a request. Includes non-doctor who character.


It was a completely normal, totally not unusual day as Jessica was diligently chugging through some Chinese homework that even native speakers probably wouldn't understand. After feeling 100% done with the impossible worksheet, they were about to go grab some tea when suddenly a really cliché, time-warpy light burst into the room. After much loud booming and disco lights, a really outdated blue phone booth popped into the room.

David Tennant stepped out casually as if he hadn't just destroyed half the room with a phone booth. He smiled kindly at Jessica and softly murmured, "Hey there, partner. It's been a while."

Like any sensible person, Jessica was about the scream. Sensing their discomfort, David urgently said "Hey hey, its okay! I guess you don't remember, but you do know me." Jessica looked suspiciously at their David Tennant computer screen backdrop, then narrowed their eyes at the man in front of them.

"Please explain," Jessica demanded with their arms crossed in a very tough and cool fashion.

With his most reassuring smile, David said "Well, I guess this is quite a bit different from the usual dream fare. Perhaps its fogy, but do you remember all those dreams you had? Of traveling and conquering monsters? Those were all true, in a sense. It was just a different dimension. You've been helping me all along."

Jessica's face lit up at the words, but quickly suspicion entered their face. "That breaks like at least 50 rules of science!" they declared.

David chuckled at the accusation. "Would you like to see how it works?" He said gently, holding out his hand. Jessica stared at the hand, contemplating the idea of following some tv star into a phone booth to space warp or something impossible. Ah hell, why not? It was better than Chinese homework. They took the hand, and David grinned as he whisked them away to the magical phone booth.

Inside the phone booth, there were much lights and beeps and all sorts of doohickeys and thingamajigs. David pressed all of them, of course. "Are you supposed to do that? Where exactly are we going?" Jessica asked in a panicked tone. David waved a hand haphazardly.

"It's fine, I passed the test to operate this thing, like, 5 years ago? And I only cheated a little bit" he explained. With such resounding words of assurance and comfort, the booth finally zoomed through like 10 and a 1/2 dimensions until it tumbled onto solid ground. Although it had been a rough ride, David made sure to keep Jessica safe by holding them tightly in his arms. When Jessica opened their eyes, they looked up into David's concerned face and blushed. "C-Can you let go of me?" they mumbled in embarrassment. Equally embarrassed, David quickly released Jessica and stepped outside the booth. What a bunch of nerds.

The landscape was endless and desolate, just like student's faces during finals week. "Why are we here?" asked Jessica. David just looked on morosely, which is a frightening answer and not a very nice thing to do. "You'll see," he whispered in a grave tone. Jessica scurried after him, kinda freaked out because what the hell kind of answer is that. They both walked for hours it seemed, until finally they came upon a giant cave carved into the side of the mountain. It was dark, but Jessica could just make out the outline of something big. Like, super duper big. Godzilla skyscraper big. Piss-your-pants kinda big. Like a total badass, Jessica calmly asked, so is that what we're fighting?"

Still with the same grave look on his face, David nodded. "Something disturbed it and now it threatens the very safety of the universe. It's usually calm, so we can't tell what exactly upset it. But it needs to be pacified."

"Okay sounds legit but why am I here?" Jessica asked indicating their small height and then pointing to the massive monster. David finally broke into a smile at those words.

"We found its weakness," he whispered. "Slam poetry."

Jessica could do nothing but stare. "How does that even make sens-"

"It's the only way to reach its heart," David cut them off. He dropped to one knee, and looked up soulfully into Jessica's eyes. "Please, you're our only hope." Jessica hesitated. It didn't seem real at all, even though they knew about the awesome power of slam poetry. Well, it had helped through so many other things, right? Why not tame a giant space monster.

"I'll do it," Jessica declared. David nearly swooned at their cool and tough words, but he held himself together and gave an encouraging nod. Jessica walked in a knightly manner towards the mouth of the cave and gazed towards the great monster. At their approach, it lifted its head, growling low and deep at the intruder. Jessica stood their ground, and whipped out their coolest slam poem to read. The monster looked slightly confused.

Then, Jessica poured their heart into each and every word. Each syllable struck the monster right into its giant monster heart, and slowly undid all the anger knotted within. By the end of the epic poem, the monster was half-sobbing and half-cuddling our knightly hero. David strolled up, grinning. "I knew you could do it, partner," he whispered tenderly, laying a hand on Jessica's shoulder that didn't have a space monster sobbing on it. Jessica beamed, now even more sure that all problems can be solved with slam poetry.


End file.
